Histórias e Lembranças
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Um jantar, um encontro à noite após uma convenção. Muitas histórias para lembrar e um amor para reiterar. Concurso NFF de setembro de 2016. Padackles


**HISTÓRIAS E LEMBRANÇAS**

 **ShiryuForever94**

 **Agradecimento especial: Deeorhys, pela betagem de plot e por dar suas opiniões lúcidas. Beijos!**

Categorias: Concurso NFF Set./2016: Pic-Fic, Personagens Reais, Padackles (Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles), Slash (MxM relationship) Real Person Slash (RPS).

Advertências: Nenhuma  
Classificação: PG-13  
Capítulos: 1 (one shot)  
Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No  
Resumo: Um jantar, um encontro à noite após uma convenção. Muitas histórias para lembrar e um amor para reiterar.  
Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.  
Itens: 11. CENÁRIO: Barzinho à noite; 14. ASSUNTO: Haters

 **ONESHOT**

Não era a primeira, nem seria a última vez, que saíam juntos pela noite. Era hábito deles há muito tempo, só que depois que se haviam mudado para Austin, no Texas, estavam bem mais abertos quanto a deixarem o mundo saber que praticamente estavam juntos o tempo inteiro.

Jared e Jensen.

Jensen e Jared.

Dois atores que haviam se conhecido num teste para um seriado que mudaria completamente suas vidas. Desde então, doze anos haviam se passado. Era muita história para contar e muita lembrança para dividir.

Naquela noite em especial, estavam ligeiramente saudosistas.

"Lembra quando você disse que não podia fazer papel de meu irmão porque eu era gostoso demais? Foi a maior cantada indireta que já levei na vida!" Jared sorria bebericando seu vinho.

Era de noite, época de Ação de Graças em Toronto, um friozinho gostoso porque era outono e eles haviam terminado suas participações numa das inúmeras convenções que faziam e apenas saíram para relaxar um tanto. Como era hábito deles.

"Ora, não foi assim, uma cantada." Jensen sorriu também.

"De jeito nenhum. Você chega pra um sujeito que nunca viu e diz que pesquisou sobre ele na internet e que ao descobrir que o papel era de irmão dele achou que era impossível por que o cara era muito gostoso? Conta outra, Jensen! Você gamou em mim à primeira vista." Jared já havia discutido sobre aquilo com ele mais de uma vez. Era sempre divertido.

"E você dizendo pra todo mundo que nunca na vida vira um homem tão bonito? Empate técnico, meu caro. Fala que não ficou impressionado comigo então." Jensen entrou no clima.

"Eu não disse pra todo mundo! Eu falei pro meu agente! Depois foi que você ficou sabendo, ora, quando mencionei em uma ou outra convenção."

"Mas você pensou. Também conta." Jensen brindou com Padalecki enquanto esperavam uma porção de poutine (1)

"Nunca fui tão explícito quanto você tentando me beijar de surpresa num evento." Jensen riu ao se lembrar. "Acho que os boatos começaram daí, não?"

"Olha, sinceramente, eu creio que começaram quando nos olhamos pela primeira vez nas primeiras cenas. Você não era nada discreto. E ficava lambendo sua boca, me provocando. Imaginando tudo que gostaria de fazer com essa pessoa linda que está aqui na sua frente." Jared lançou um olhar muito apaixonado para Jensen que até suspirou e então observou tudo ao redor. Estava ligeiramente divertido. Era uma espécie de barzinho não muito grande, com alguns petiscos e um excelente vinho. Havia uma parte que ficava ao ar livre e fora indicação de alguns fãs em sua página no facebook quando pedira opções para sair à noite.

"É um tique, ora, não fiz nada demais. E você nem gosta..." Jensen olhou em torno também, querendo adivinhar para onde Jared estava dirigindo o olhar. "Que foi?"

"Hum?"

"Por que está olhando tanto em torno?"

"Com ciúmes?" Jared sorriu abertamente erguendo a taça de vinho tinto para um brinde.

"Ora, não mude de assunto. Tem alguém incomodando ou olhando estranho? Podemos ir embora para outro lugar, ou para nosso hotel." Jensen rapidamente adotou seu jeito mais protetor e seu semblante nublou-se.

"Creio que apenas estão me dando olhares de interesse. Alguns são para você, com certeza. Estou achando divertido alguém achar que pode competir com você." Jared riu baixo. Havia duas garotas basicamente comendo-o com os olhos e mais uns garotos, ou ele achava que eram garotos, pois os achara até bem novos.

"Homem ou mulher?" Jensen tentou achar quem seria, mas Jared não era bobo e não dera nenhuma dica da direção de onde poderiam vir os olhares.

"Faz diferença?" Jared bebericou mais vinho e mal se continha de vontade de rir. Jensen não dava a mínima para o tanto que o olhavam. Fora modelo e tinha plena consciência de quão lindo era.

Jensen estreitou os olhos. Padalecki sabia tirá-lo do sério. "Na verdade, faz. Se forem mulheres eu nem dou atenção, mas se forem homens…"

"Ah, claro, por que isso quer dizer que eu vou retribuir e sair correndo atrás de macho, agora?" Jared estava positivamente gargalhando.

"Engraçadinho. Não é isso. É que se forem homens, vai sair briga, eu já não tenho vinte e poucos anos e não sei se ainda ganho de uns dez no mano a mano." Jensen tinha o olhar belicoso de quem não era fácil de lidar. Não mesmo. "Estamos no Canadá, o pessoal é mais aberto com romances entre pessoas do mesmo sexo."

Jared ficou um pouco mais sério. "Não sei se se lembra de que o pessoal aqui não paquera ninguém, todo mundo usa um aplicativo porque uma cantada pode evoluir para queixa na polícia. Especialmente os homens não costumam se aproximar de garota alguma." (2)

"É exatamente por isso, sua besta! Se os caras estiverem olhando para você é porque estão muito interessados e eu vou..." Jensen respirou fundo.

"Você brigaria por mim?" Jared se aproximou um pouco mais de Jensen, encarando-o.

"Já briguei por você." Jensen se referia ao episódio em que ele e Jared haviam se envolvido numa briga feia num bar há alguns anos.

"Ora, mas na época o pessoal achou que estávamos dando em cima das garotas deles."

"E agora eu vou brigar porque tem alguém dando em cima do meu homem. Ou querendo algo com meu marido. Faz todo sentido, não faz?" Jensen sorriu de maneira perigosa. Ele era ótimo torcendo palavras e arrumando sentido para um monte de coisas.

"Eu jamais quereria outra pessoa, Jensen. Podem tentar o quanto quiserem." Jared tinha uma intensidade única no olhar. Sabia como ninguém o que fazer para quebrar Jensen.

Deu certo, como esperado.

"Não me olha assim, eu vou querer beijar você e bem sabe que muita gente iria nos odiar se fôssemos um casal abertamente. Já temos haters o suficiente, você não acha?" Jensen baixou o tom de voz e estava focado inteiramente no olhar de Padalecki. Não existia mais nada, ninguém.

"Sempre teremos haters. Pessoas que acham que não temos talento, pessoas que tem raiva porque nos casamos com atrizes lindas, pessoas que queriam que nossos filhos morressem. É da índole de alguns seres humanos ser assim. Apenas não conseguem aceitar a felicidade alheia." Jared tinha um coração gigantesco e uma das mentes mais brilhantes que alguém poderia ter. Seu jeito fanfarrão, arrojado, alegre, era apenas uma das muitas facetas dele, que também podia ser muito sério, muito centrado e loucamente profissional.

"E algumas pessoas que acham que Misha fica melhor comigo que eu com você e que não hesitam em destilar ódio contra você sem pensar que isso me machuca muito. Ou seja, não são meus fãs, são fãs de um romance que não existe."

"Poderíamos conversar com Misha sobre isso." Padalecki observou o ambiente de novo, notando que as pessoas interessadas haviam parado de olhar. "Creio que nossos admiradores secretos desistiram!"

"É seu jeito de mudar de assunto?" Jensen respirou fundo. "Eu não vou dar a essas pessoas doentes o que elas querem: atenção. Eu as considero haters também porque não respeitam como eu me sinto."

"Jensen, elas não sabem de nós, nem sabem que somos casados. Um com o outro, eu quero dizer." Jared percebeu que aquilo incomodava, muito, a Jensen.

"Mas qualquer imbecil sabe que eu me importo loucamente com você, que eu levaria uma bala por você, que eu o amo, que eu cuido de você. Já disse isso quantos milhões de vezes em convenções, entrevistas ou o que fosse? Isso é teimosia e falta de respeito para comigo." Jensen bebeu mais vinho e logo o poutine foi servido. Ficaram em silêncio alguns momentos, enquanto o garçom colocava tudo à mesa.

"Isso está uma delícia, sabe." Jared sorriu provando o petisco e observando o marido com atenção. "Amor…"

"Não me chame assim em público. Pode ter alguém ouvindo. Ou então vão dizer que é relações públicas para esconder meu relacionamento com o Misha." Jensen decididamente ficara de baixo astral.

"Não, relações públicas apenas para nossos casamentos héteros. Não quero mais ninguém falando como devemos nos comportar. Tenha santa paciência." Jared tentava levar tudo no bom humor.

"Um dia…" Jensen mordeu de leve os lábios. "Deixa pra lá." Ficou quieto olhando para o nada. Sentiu o toque de Jared em seu braço.

"Um dia nós vamos gritar isso aos quatro ventos: que nós nos amamos no sentido inteiro da palavra e não apenas como amigos. Por enquanto, não fique assim. Temos uma noite bonita inteira de folga, eu estou aqui com você e, sinceramente, isso está muito gostoso." Jared pegou metade de uma batata que mordera e a deu a Jensen, encaixando na boca do marido. "Vamos, prove."

"Se alguém tinha dúvidas de que somos um casal, isso acabou de espancar todas elas. Maluco!" Jensen mastigou o pedaço e ficaram se olhando por alguns momentos.

"Podemos abrir um barzinho como esse em Austin e ensinar aos americanos como é comer poutine..." Jared começou a rir. "Claro que teríamos que explicar até como se fala isso, mas enfim..."

"Não é má ideia. Vamos ficar gordinhos e felizes, carecas e usando óculos de leitura."

"É um projeto." Jared gargalhou e Jensen logo o acompanhou.

Ia ficar tudo bem. Ninguém separaria aqueles dois. Podiam tentar pela eternidade. Jamais conseguiriam.

Era a maneira deles de lidar com o ódio: muito amor.

* * *

Notas:

(1) Poutine é o prato típico mais famoso do Canadá e nada mais é do que uma mistura de batata frita, queijo e molho. É um prato de origem francesa, inventado por Fernand LaChance. Porém não se sabe ao certo aonde foi inventado. Duas cidades disputam a criação do prato, ambas vizinhas de Quebec: Victoriaville e Drummondville.

A batata é cortada a mão, em pedaços nem tão pequenos, nem tão grandes, e depois é frita em banha pura (não se usa óleo vegetal). É usada a parte coalhada do queijo (cheese curd), que dá uma sensação única aos dentes na hora de morder. O molho pode ser feito com carne de boi, ou de velouté de frango, e até vegetariano. Hoje em dia há variações do prato.

(2) É verdade. É muito raro algum canadense "secar" alguém sem ser primeiramente apresentado para a pessoa ou que o outro "dê em cima" mesmo. A maioria usa aplicativos para se conectar porque a cantada no Canadá rende processos violentos.

Feita rapidamente para o concurso do NFF, espero que tenham gostado. Se chegou até aqui, que tal deixar sua opinião? Obrigada.


End file.
